Retour aux sources
by xklm
Summary: C'est terminé, il le lui a dit. De retour aux pays Ron repense à tout ça. Il a essayé d'oublier, mais tout revient avec le paysage qui défile, avec les photos, avec les retrouvailles. Il est temps d'affronter le présent, d'affronter ses sentiments.


_**Trois ans un mois et trois jours plus tôt. **_

_- C'est terminé…_

_Ça avait claqué comme ça, sans prévenir. Comme un coup de feu, brutal, violent et fatal. Le silence prend place dans la pièce alors que deux regards se rencontrent. Qui flanchera le premier ? Aucun des deux, bien entendus._

_- Weasmoche, t'as l'air peiné de me dire ça. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions finir notre vie ensemble, qu'il y avait ne serait ce qu'un brin de sentiment ? Sérieusement, tu me déçois sur ce coup là. Je pensais depuis le temps que tu avais un peu plus de matière grise dans ton cerveau que ton comportement n'en montre !_

_- J'allais te dire, que de toute manière ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre nous. C'était simplement pour te le dire, étant donné que demain nous quittons Poudlard, on ne se reverra plus, alors je voulais juste mettre les choses au point, que tu ne sois pas trop déçu. _

_- Ne plus se revoir ? Je t'enfilerais peut-être au détour d'une rue, un de ces jours._

_- Oh, je ne crois pas, non. De toute façon j'ai trouvé un autre cul beaucoup plus agréable que le tien. _

_- Merveilleux. Je pensais que tes tâches de sons seraient irrécupérables, mais si quelqu'un a eu pitié de ta rousseur, tu m'en vois ravis. En attendant… tu attends quoi pour te déshabiller… Une dernière fois pour la route. _

_- T'as pas compris apparemment… C'est terminé, et à partir de maintenant. _

_D'un sourire narquois, le roux quitte la pièce, laissant ses pas le trainer jusqu'à sa tour où il retrouve son dortoir, sa valise à moitié pleine, et le sourire bien heureux de son meilleur ami, complètement inconscient de ce qu'il vient de se passer il y a à peine cinq minutes. Ses poings se serrent, seule résistance des larmes qui menacent de couler depuis le début. _

_C'est terminé, il le lui a dit._

- Ron… oh Frangin, ça va ?

Dans un sursaut, le roux cessa la contemplation plutôt floue du paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, pour les reporter sur son frère ainé. Il venait d'y repenser. Encore une fois. Merde il ne devait pas pourtant ! Fallait qu'il s'apprête à remettre les pieds dans son pays d'origine pour que tous les souvenirs, qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir très profondément, ressurgissent.

- Désolé, je réfléchissais.

- Tu sais si tu n'étais pas près à rentrer on aurait pu attendre quelques mois encore.

- Ne dis pas de connerie ! Je vais bien, et je suis ravi de rentrer à la maison et de retrouver tout le monde. Mais toi ça va ?

- Je vais mieux, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais tu es si lisible Ron. En tout cas moi, j'ai toujours réussi à décrypter tes attitudes. Tu n'es pas parti pour moi, Ronald.

- Bien sur que si, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé tout seul après la mort de Fred. Parce que même si tu disais le contraire tu avais besoin de quelqu'un. Et puis ça m'a aidé à tirer un trait sur la guerre.

- Menteur. Tu es surtout parti pour l'oublier.

- Quoi ? De qui tu parles ?

- Fait pas l'innocent Ron, tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler. Tu crois quoi, qu'avec Fred on n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait pendant la guerre. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'en avoir parlé. Je sais juste en regardant tes yeux, que tu n'as pas réussi à l'oublier.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis !

- T'étais amoureux de lui, et tu l'es toujours.

- Ta gueule George !

George se tait. Après tout pourquoi continuer de discuter là-dessus alors qu'il sait qu'il a raison. Ron aussi le sait, mais il ne le dira pas. Partir de l'Angleterre a été un choix, pour aider son frère et l'accompagné dans son deuil. Vivre en France était une nécessité. Ne plus le voir était juste une question de survie.

- Bon attrape ta valise. On va arriver.

- Ok.

- King's Cross nous voilà !

D'un geste non assuré, Ron attrape son sac se dirigeant vers les portes. Le paysage vert laisse place aux briques et au quai de la gare sur lequel attendent des parents, des frères des sœurs, des oncles et tantes, des fils et des filles. Et parmi tous ces gens une petite troupe de rouquins surexcités, à la vue du train, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, cherchant des yeux ceux qu'ils attendent.

- Tu viens ?

- Oui allons-y.

D'un pas commun ils descendent de la locomotive les bras chargés. Ron reste en retrait regardant son frère courir dans les bras de sa mère. Trois ans qu'ils n'ont pas foulé la terre de l'Angleterre, trois ans qu'ils n'ont pas retrouvés les personnes qu'ils aiment. Trois ans, et pourtant ce ne fut pas assez pour Ron qui n'a toujours pas réussi à oublier.

- Ron mon chéri, comme tu as changé ! Par merlin vous ne mangez rien en France ? Arthur regarde comme il a maigris !

- Maman…

- Et tes cheveux t'as coupé combien de centimètres ? Tu as refait ta garde robe ? Et tes études ?

- Molly calme-toi, ils nous raconteront tout arrivé à la maison. Je suis heureux de vous revoir les garçons.

- Nous aussi, on est heureux de rentrer.

Et malgré tout Ron, le pensait. Ses parents lui avaient drôlement manqué, ainsi que sa sœur. Sans parler d'Harry et d'Hermione qu'il ne saurait tarder à retrouver.

_**Deux ans et onze mois plus tôt.**_

_L'arrivée sur le quai de la gare se fait un peu fébrile. Les yeux de George sont encore rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Ron lui est juste beaucoup trop fatigué qu'à l'habitude. C'est beau de faire passer ça sur la mort d'un frère, alors que rien n'a avoir avec Fred. Bien sur qu'il est triste, bien sur qu'il souffre, mais le plus grand responsable de tout cela n'est pas son ainé. _

_- Bon eh bien c'est le grand départ. Finalement on aura finit par se quitter. _

_Harry a parlé. Et la réalité prend d'un coup tout son sens. Ils vont se séparer. Après sept longues et merveilleuses années d'amitié, ils vont vivre leur vie chacun de leur côté. Enfin surtout pour Ron. Et merde qu'est ce que ça peu lui faire mal de quitter sa seconde famille, ses meilleurs amis. _

_- Tu donneras des nouvelles hein ? Régulièrement, pas une fois tous les six mois. Et revient vite. _

_- Hermione…_

_- Par Merlin tu vas tellement nous manquer._

_- Je ne peux pas le laisser seul._

_- On sait ça, et on comprend, ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste que, c'est dur de te voir partir. _

_- Quand on sera bien installer, vous pourriez venir nous rendre visite._

_- On n'y manquera pas. _

_Ron leur sourit. Il part dans une grande région sorcière de France, avec George. Fructifier les affaires pour un, et essayer de commencer une nouvelle vie pour l'autre et démarrer des études qu'il a tenu secrètes de tout le monde. Il aimerait rester là, mais à quoi bon. C'est terminé. Il doit tenir son serment. Il doit faire semblant que rien ne l'a atteint. Il ne doit surtout pas le revoir, et passer à autre chose._

_- Ron le train va partir. _

_- J'arrive… Bon eh bien, on se recontacte très vite._

_- Dès que tu arrives, la cheminée ! _

_- Oui… Hey, je vous aime hein !_

_- On t'aime aussi Ron._

_Ils se prennent dans les bras chacun leur tour, avant que le roux ne courre rentrer dans le wagon, laissant sa main s'agiter derrière la fenêtre pour un dernier au revoir. Hermione laisse glisser des larmes, alors qu'Harry garde ses poings serrés, retenant ainsi ses gouttes salées._

_C'est en regardant le train disparaitre à l'horizon qu'ils se rendent réellement compte… Ron est parti._

Oui mais là Ron est de retour, et sa main tremblante s'apprête à frapper à la porte de l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. Quasiment trois ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vu. Rendre visite était simplement de belles paroles. Avec les études rien n'a été possible. Quand un pouvait, l'autre devait plancher sur un examen, et finalement les mois ont passé. Bien sur qu'ils sont restés en contact, deux fois par semaine si ce n'est plus. Mais ne pas les voir a été beaucoup plus dur que prévu.

Alors oui, la peur qui entoure ses trippes est bien réelle. Tout pourra-t-il redevenir comme avant ?

Inspiration, expiration. Il frappe.

Une tornade brune lui ouvre la porte, deux yeux marrons tombent dans les siens et un « oh Merlin » résonne dans l'air, avant qu'un immense sourire prenne place sur son visage.

- Ron…

Le roux sourit à son tour avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Comment avait-il pu douter que ces trois années changeraient quelque chose ? Impossible.

- Tu avais dis que tu rentrerais demain !

- Surprise…

- Ça fait tellement de bien de te retrouver !

- Tu es sublime, tu le sais ça ?

- Tu es vraiment très beau toi aussi. Qu'est ce que tu as changé. Viens entre.

- Merci.

L'appartement est charmant, pas trop petit, ni trop spacieux. La bibliothèque est presque plus grande que la garde robe, et Ron rigole. Un café est proposé avant qu'ils ne s'assoient l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon.

- Théo n'est pas là ?

- Il a été retenu au ministère, tu sais son stage dont je t'ai parlé. Je crois qu'il n'est pas près de rentrer.

- Tu as l'aire heureuse… ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Il me comble de bonheur, et puis professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

- J'imagine.

- Mais toi ça va ?

- Très bien, je suis content de rentrer enfin. Et puis George a repris le dessus, sa nouvelle boutique en France marche merveilleusement bien. Il a laissé quelqu'un la gérer pour revenir au pays, et il y retournera de temps en temps.

- D'accord Ron mais toi ? Tu n'as jamais voulu nous dire ce que tu faisais là-bas !

- J'ai finis mes études il y a deux mois, et j'ai eu mon diplôme.

- Tes études ? Tu nous avais pas dis que tu avais choisi une branche, on pensait que tu aidais George à la boutique !

- Non, ça aurait été comme remplacer Fred, et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Alors je me suis inscris dans une université. Enfin voilà, je suis Médicomage maintenant.

- Pardon ?

- Je me suis renseigné, étant donné que je rentrais, et j'ai trouvé un post à St Mangouste. Je suis embauché.

- Ron, mon dieu c'est merveilleux. Médicomage… Je suis fière de toi. Ces études sont vraiment dures, c'est non stop pendant trois ans. Et tu as réussi. J'ai toujours su que tu en avais plus dans le crâne que tu ne le montrais. Je me porterais malade régulièrement exprès pour que tu me consultes.

- T'es bêtes… Mais Merci.

- Félicitations en tout cas. T'es déjà passé voir Harry ?

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble, comme avant quoi.

- On passe par la cheminée. Ça va tu sais encore faire ça ?

- Je ne reviens pas de l'âge de pierre hein, juste de France.

Deux rires francs, puis Ron se lève pour venir embrasser le front de son amie. D'un pas commun ils se dirigent vers la cheminée. Un « appartement d'Harry » se fait entendre avant que chacun leur tour ils ne disparaissent dans la flamme verte qui vient d'apparaître.

_**Deux ans et sept mois plus tôt.**_

_Un visage apparait dans les cendres du feu, Ron dans son salon sursaute. Puis un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage après avoir reconnu son meilleur ami. _

_- Ron ? _

_- Je suis là._

_- Je ne te dérange pas ? _

_- Non t'inquiètes pas, je veille sur George, il fait des cauchemars en ce moment, j'aime pas ça._

_- Il ne va pas mieux ?_

_- C'est dur… Sinon toi ça va ?_

_- Oui… Ron, je dois te parler de quelque chose._

_- Il y a un problème ?_

_- Non, tout va pour le mieux – attend je ne lui ai encore rien dis – mais je…_

_- Harry, tu es avec Hermione ?_

_- Non pas vraiment. En faite c'est de la personne avec qui je suis dont je veux te parler – arrête, j'y viens – Ron tu es toujours là ?_

_- Oui, vas-y je t'écoute._

_- Je…J'ai rencontré quelqu'un._

_- Comment s'appel le chanceux, qui sort avec le survivant ?_

_- En faite…hum, c'est un peu ça le problème !_

_- Tu t'es remis aux filles ?_

_- Non bien sur que non !_

_- Bon eh bien alors, quel est le problème ?_

_- C'est Draco…_

_- Draco, comme Malfoy ?_

_- Hum…oui._

_- Je vois…_

_- Tu n'es pas fâché ?_

_- Comment te dire, il est évident que ça me fait un choc…énorme, voir que ça ne me réjouit pas. C'est quand même Malfoy. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami Harry, comme un frère, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Alors si tu apprécies la fouine, c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose sous sa couche d'arrogance, et de débilité. T'es heureux, c'est le plus important. Alors j'accepterais._

_- Je…Ron, merci._

_- S'il te fait du mal, je le tuerais de mes mains… _

_- Il dit que tu seras mort avant. Mais il te remercie et aimerait te parler demain._

_- S'il veut. _

_La conversation s'éternise encore quelques minutes, avant que les cendres brillantes dans le foyer ne finissent par s'éteindre, laissant un brin de fraicheur se répandre dans la pièce. Ron soupire, refermant violement son livre de médicomagie avant de se diriger dans la cuisine pour se rafraichir. Harry est heureux. Oui Harry est heureux avec un ancien Serpentard, avec un Malfoy. Et lui, putain, il a du faire semblant, laisser son cœur mourir, l'abandonner. Oui, il a du lui mentir, il aurait pu se dévoiler, lui crier qu'il l'aimait, que pour lui c'était beaucoup plus que du simple sexe. Mais pour ses amis, pour le peu de dignité qui lui restait, il ne lui a rien dis, et il l'a même laissé. On lui a fait jurer._

_Et puis de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si cet amour était réciproque. Il le détestait, il ne l'a jamais aimé. Et ça, Ron le sait que trop bien._

L'atterrissage dans l'appartement d'Harry se fait difficilement. C'est que ça fait quand même assez longtemps qu'il n'a pas emprunté le réseau des cheminées. Alors oui, entrée fracassante, les fesses par terre. Hermione devant lui sourie.

- De France, t'es sur ?

- Rigole, va, rigole !

Relever le roux observe l'appartement. Tout à la grande classe d'Harry aidé de Draco surement. Les couleurs de leurs anciennes maisons respectives décorent la pièce, avec gout et style. Ses yeux parcours les diverses photos encadrées et accrochées aux différents murs. Harry et Lui. Hermione et lui. Hermione et Harry. Le trio. Le couple. La famille.

- Harry t'es là ?

- Hermione c'est toi ?

- Je suis dans le salon !

Une chevelure de jais, désordonnée, apparait à la sortie d'une pièce, deux yeux couleur absinthe cachés derrière des lunettes noires et épaisses, une fine barbe naissante et un sourire. Harry.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu passer… Ron, par Merlin qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Harry…

Des mètres parcourus à la hâte avant que le plus petit ne se retrouve dans les bras du plus grand. Une étreinte de quelques secondes pour rattraper les trois années passées, des cheveux ébouriffés et un rire commun.

- Tu sais qu'on devait aller te chercher à la gare demain ?

- Je sais, mais surprise !

- Dis-moi que ton retour est définitif.

- Définitif, je ne sais pas. Mais pour pas mal de temps en tout cas.

- Il a été embauché à Saint Mangouste !

- Comment ça ?

- Oui, parce que monsieur nous a pas dit qu'il faisait des études de médicomagie, et il vient d'avoir son diplôme !

- Ron, mais c'est génial !

- Ouai…euh, et toi sinon ?

- Les cours à Poudlard se passent très bien. Les élèves m'adorent !

- Ils me préfèrent Harry !

- Peu importe, j'adore enseigner.

- DCFM, t'as atteint ton objectif.

- On l'a tous atteint oui.

- Draco n'est pas là ?

- Non, Hermione et moi devions le rejoindre chez lui dans une heure.

- Comment ça chez lui ? Vous ne vivez pas ensemble ?

- Non pas encore. On préfère y aller doucement. Et puis mon premier appartement que je devrais partager, j'ai toujours dis que ça serait avec toi ! D'ailleurs une chambre t'est réservée si tu cherches où habiter.

- Oh…je…

- Enfin sauf si tu ne le veux pas !

- Bien sur que si Harry, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer, tu vois.

- T'imposer ? Jamais… Tu viens manger avec nous chez Draco ?

- Eh bien…

- Ron s'il te plait, ça nous permettrais de se retrouver un peu comme avant, supplie la brune.

- Et tu nous raconteras comment c'est la France, et tout ce que tu y as fait.

- D'accord.

Ron sourit, se forçant presque. C'est dur de les voir si heureux. « On l'a tous atteint oui », non ce n'est pas vrai. Son objectif premier était de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose, et il n'a pas réussi. Mais Ron n'est pas du genre à pleurer sur son sort, ou même à se plaindre. Il vivra avec le désespoir, la souffrance, la tristesse, mais il ne dira rien, il ne montrera rien. Il acceptera simplement. On est tous capable de vivre sans une moitié de son cœur après tout, non ? Parce que l'autre moitié, il lui a laissé, même s'il ne le sait pas, c'est lui qui l'a et qui l'aura et ça pour toujours. C'est comme ça, et c'était même peut-être écrit.

Alors en essayant de se concentrer sur la conversation, répondant un peu dans le vague, son rire sortant par automatisme, il suit ses deux amis faire le tour de l'appartement. Bien sur qu'il est heureux de les retrouver, plus que tout autre chose d'ailleurs, mais son cœur irréparable soit-il l'empêche d'avoir les yeux qui pétillent avec autant de sincérité qu'Harry et Hermione.

_**Deux ans, trois mois et trois jours plus tôt**_

_« Ron, Ron, Ron…_

_Je profite de mon cours réellement soporifique pour t'écrire. Je suis un bon élève, va pas t'imaginer des choses. Tu es juste une petite exception. _

_J'ai passé la soirée avec Hermione hier soir –elle t'embrasse – et avec Théo et Blaise. Tu sais que les deux premiers flirtent, assez drôle à voir. On s'est réunis pour la préparation de la petite fête en l'honneur de Draco, c'est son anniversaire dans trois jours. Je pense ne pas avoir à te préciser qu'étant donné la situation que je viens de t'évoquer quelques lignes plus haut, j'ai quasiment passé ma soirée qu'avec Blaise. Il connait Draco presque plus que moi. Je suis jaloux. Enfin peu importe. _

_J'espère que les affaires marchent pour vous, et que l'installation de la boutique est presque terminée. Tu m'enverras des photos du résultat. _

_On se joint par cheminée vendredi. Ne fait pas de remarque à Hermi', elle risquerait de me tuer. _

_Draco et Théo te saluent._

_Le survivant et vainqueur héhé._

_PS : Je vais bien, oui, oui ! Mais tu me manques. »_

_Ron relit la lettre encore et encore. Mais rien, absolument rien n'indique un moindre intérêt de ce pauvre type. Pas un bonjour, pas même un « Il m'a demandé ce que tu devenais ». Non, rien, il pourrait crever ça serait la même chose. Mais merde ils se sont quand même enfilés parfois même pendant des nuits entières. _

_Mais non, Blaise s'en fou._

_C'est dur d'aimer._

- Dray… Je suis arrivé.

Hermione et Ron pénètrent dans l'appartement à la suite d'Harry. Tout à fait à l'image de Draco, spacieux, classe, vert et argent. Le roux sourit, lâche même un petit rire, vite effacé à la vue des photos sur les murs. La famille, Pansy, Théo, Draco et Harry d'accord. Mais les Draco, Blaise un peu partout lui donne le tournis, la nausée même. Sa vue se brouille, ses mains se mettent à trembler et pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de décrocher ses yeux de ce magnifique visage métisse qu'il avait presque oublié. Son sourire, ses yeux marron mais si profonds, sa couleur de peau et tout le reste.

- Ron…ça va ?

- Oui…Oui, juste le décalage horaire.

Il sourit encore. Putain d'automatisme. Et il continue d'avancer pour arriver dans le salon et voir le blondinet enlacer son meilleur ami et le recouvrir de ses lèvres. Putain d'amour. Leurs yeux brillent, et s'en est flippant tellement c'est beau. Hermione va lui faire la bise à son tour, alors que le roux sursaute presque à la vision d'un tout autre Draco, un rire, un sourire, un visage plus détendu, une grâce, une beauté. Ron a loupé trois ans de vie, il se sent tellement étranger ici.

- Ron…

- Salut Draco.

- Harry tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il devait arriver demain ?

- Surprise comme il dit.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Oui merci. Désolé de déranger, Harry et Hermione ont insisté pour qu'on passe la soirée tous ensemble.

- Tu ne déranges pas Ron, soupire Harry. Jamais, je te l'ai dis.

- Harry a raison, je suis ravi de t'accueillir. Vous mangez tous avec nous bien entendu.

- Blaise est déjà rentré du boulot ?

- Oui il a finit plus tôt que prévus, il est actuellement dans la salle de bain, et ça depuis une demie heure.

- Blaise quoi.

- Ouai voilà.

Ron ne respire plus. Sa voix réclame un verre d'eau alors qu'il s'appuie contre le mur. Blaise est là, dans le même appartement que lui. Il va retrouver son visage, retrouver ses traits qui lui ont temps manqués. Est-ce qu'il se souvient ? Peut-être même pas non.

Rapidement il sort, après autorisation, sur le balcon. Cigarette à la bouche, les yeux plantés sur l'horizon, il essaie tant bien que mal de contenir le torrent d'eau salée qui est en train de se déchainer en lui.

- Ron Weasley fume ?

- Pour me détendre oui.

- Des mauvaises habitudes françaises ça.

- C'est vrai aussi.

- Tu sais, je voulais te dire merci de vive voix…

- Pour ?

- Le fait que tu n'en veuilles pas à Harry parce que nous sommes ensemble. Et puis je t'en ai quand même foutu plein la gueule pendant nos années à Poudlard, alors merci de ne pas m'en vouloir, d'accepter, d'essayer de me connaître pour que l'on devienne ami, et…

- Ecoute Draco, tout ce que tu as pu me dire ne m'a jamais atteint, je sais qui je suis, ce que je vaux, je n'ai pas honte de ma famille et de mes origines sociales, alors peu importe ce que tu penses de moi, vraiment.

- Oui, je comprends et je suis désolé pour tout ça.

- Une dernière question avant que tu ne rentres pour me laisser fumer en paix. Tu aimes Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Plus que ma propre vie.

- Bien, eh bah alors c'est le plus important.

Draco sourit, murmurant un vague truc ressemblant à « t'es quelqu'un de bien » avant de rentrer à l'intérieur retrouver tout le monde. Ron quand à lui continue de fixer l'horizon fumant une nouvelle cigarette, son stresse, son énervement et son désespoir augmentant un peu plus. Il n'est pas préparé à ça. Pas maintenant, pas de cette façon. Il n'avait même pas imaginé le revoir ici. Quelle stupidité d'avoir accepter de rester.

_**Une année et onze mois plus tôt.**_

_Ron est allongé par terre, au milieu de tous ses cours et ses bouquins, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il craque. Parfois, tout devient si dur que la pression n'est plus supportable et que la marée se déchaine. C'est ce qui se passe ce soir pour le roux. Il ne peut plus. Trop de choses lui manquent. Trop de choix lui ont été imposé alors qu'il ne les a jamais désirées. Trop de choses, oui, mais pourtant tellement seul. _

_- Ron… Hey regarde-moi… qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? _

_- Rien George, tout va bien, juste les nerfs qui lâchent. _

_- Tu bosses trop, beaucoup trop. Tu n'as que tes week-ends, jamais de vacances et en plus tu viens m'aider au magasin à chaque fois._

_- George, tout va bien, d'accord ? Ne t'en fait juste pas !_

_- Tu as pris soin de moi, tu prends toujours soin de moi, alors laisse moi prendre soin de toi pour une fois._

_Alors Ron se laisse porter par son frère jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de se faire border par celui-ci. Les yeux cernés et rouges du roux ne tardent pas à se fermer, plongeant dans un sommeil profond où deux bras noirs viennent encercler sa taille. _

La cendre tombe au sol, avant que Ron n'écrase son mégot dans un pot de fleur. Ses poumons s'ouvrent fortement, lui envoyant de l'air au cerveau. Allez, il est temps d'affronter le monde, d'affronter son malheur, d'affronter ses sentiments.

Alors il retourne à l'intérieur, passant par la cuisine pour jeter son mégot et se servir un verre d'eau. L'arrivée dans le salon se fait les yeux baissés, qu'il ose à peine relever.

- Weasley, le retour !

Mais trop tard c'est fait. Le cœur de Ron s'arrête de battre, Blaise est magnifique.

- Zabini…

- Ron tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Vodka s'il te plait, Draco.

- Pardon ?

- Oublie, un pur feu fera l'affaire merci.

- Alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- Ron est Médicomage, il va rentrer à Saint Mangouste.

- Eh bien Weasley t'auras finalement réussi à faire quelques choses de tes taches de rousseur.

- Oui t'as vu ça, autant que de mon cul.

Un blanc s'installe, alors que les deux anciens amants s'affrontent du regard. Les interrogations silencieuses d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Draco rendent le malaise encore plus palpable.

- Tu ne t'es pas encore remis de notre séparation ?

- Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Mais j'oubliais que ton cerveau est aussi petit que ton pénis.

- L'humour français. Bravo Weasley je te félicite. Mais il me semble que tu as aimé que je te la mette, et plus d'une fois !

- Pauvre petit con.

- Oui, un pauvre petit con qui t'as bien enculé et que t'as bien supplié !

- Je savais que j'aurais du rester en France, juste pour éviter de revoir ta gueule.

- Eh bien repart et on se redit à dans trois ans alors, Weasmoche.

Les barrières lâchent. Peut-être le fait que tout est revenu trop brutalement. Alors Ron se retourne, colère et souffrance se mélangeant aux sentiments qu'il ressentait déjà, pour venir exploser son poing sur la pommette gauche du métisse.

- C'était agréable de connaître ton vrai sourire Malfoy. Harry, Hermione je serais au Terrier.

Ron décrispe sa main, avant d'attraper sa veste et de se diriger vers la sortie. Tirer un trait définitif sur le passé. Oublier, tout oublier. Harry et Hermione ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe lui courent après alors que Draco s'approche de Blaise s'énervant tout seul.

_**Une année, cinq mois et 18 jours plus tôt.**_

_- Tiens, une bonne nouvelle provenant du pays. Quel bonheur. _

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Il y a eu un décès._

_- Et t'appelles ça une bonne nouvelle ?_

_- Quand la personne décédée me débectait, oui._

_George avait repris le dessus, depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Vivre pour Fred, le rendre fière de lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus important maintenant pour George. Il avait ouvert une nouvelle boutique en France qui marchait du feu de dieu. Il recommençait à sortir et à communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Parfois Ron se demandait s'il ne faisait pas semblant, quoi de plus normal, lui fait bien semblant d'aller bien, alors pourquoi pas son frère. Mais George fait toujours en sorte de le convaincre et Ron se laisse faire, épuiser lui-même par sa propre vie, ses propres mensonges, sa propre douleur._

_- Et qui c'est cette fois ?_

_- Zabini._

_- QUOI ? Tu…Tu blagues ?_

_- Zabini père, Ron ! Il détestait tellement notre famille… Tu sais qu'il a sourit à la mort de Fred ? Un connard ce type…_

_Mais Ron n'écoute plus. L'homme, à qui il avait fait un serment, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire, est mort. Alors pourquoi est t-il encore là assis à table à fixer son café, pourquoi n'est-t-il pas en train de faire sa valise pour aller retrouver l'homme qui l'aime et tout lui dire. Pourquoi ? Parce que peut-être que le roux s'est résigné, qu'après tout ces mois passés sans nouvelles de lui, sans qu'il ne cherche à le trouver, prouvent bien qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé. Oui peut-être finalement que toutes ces phrases étaient vraies, comme quoi il n'était qu'un cul parmi tant d'autre._

_Peut-être que oui, Blaise ne l'a jamais aimé après tout, que c'est sa putain de faute à lui si ses sentiments s'en sont mêlés. _

_Alors il doit rester ici, pour continuer à passer à autre chose, parce que comme on dit, Loin des yeux, Loin du cœur. _

Totalement hors de lui, Ron arrive au Terrier. Bousculade de la famille se trouvant sur son chemin avant de retrouver sa chambre. Ses yeux brillent face à tous les souvenirs de Poudlard qu'il y a laissé. Merde tout était tellement plus simple avant.

Son regard accrochant l'horizon à travers la fenêtre, il entend à peine la porte s'ouvrir.

- Ron ça ne va pas ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille George.

- Tu l'as revu c'est cela ?

- Casse-toi je t'ai dis !

- Ron, ce n'est pas en gardant tout pour toi que tu vas t'en sortir.

- Bordel George, je ne suis pas toi okey ? J'ai besoin de personne pour m'en sortir. Alors barre-toi.

Blanc.

- Bien… Bonne fin de soirée Ronald.

Ron frappe violement le mur. Voilà à quoi tout cela mène, se brouiller avec son frère. Briser ce lien qui commençait à les unir. Tout ça par sa faute, par son malheur.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit aussi compliqué ?

L'amour c'est dégueulasse, ça fait mal, ça t'empoisonne le cœur et le cerveau, s'infiltrant doucement jusqu'à t'intoxiquer, pour finir par te détruire entièrement. L'amour, Ron déteste ça, et pourtant il est en plein dedans. Et les larmes coulant sur ses joues le prouvent bien.

- Ron… Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?

- Techniquement vous l'êtes déjà.

Harry et Hermione sourient maladroitement avant de s'avancer vers le roux.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dis que Blaise et toi étiez sortis ensemble à Poudlard ?

- Putain, on n'est pas sorti ensemble, on a baisé. On baisait ça se rapportait simplement à ça.

- Merde Ron, tu es amoureux de lui ! murmure Hermione.

- On baisait simplement putain, et il a fallu… bordel !

- Est-ce que tu peux nous raconter ?

- Raconter quoi ? Qu'un jour sans vraiment savoir pourquoi on s'est retrouvé dans une salle déserte, à se vider l'un dans l'autre. Que ça a continué comme ça pendant tout le reste de l'année. Qu'on se retrouvait régulièrement dans la salle sur demande. Que les insultes fusaient. Qu'on ne se faisait jamais de cadeaux. Qu'on se sautait simplement. Voilà à quoi ça se résume…

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais rien dis ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était un putain de Serpentard, un putain de connard qui nous insultait sans cesse avec Malfoy. Et puis qu'est ce que j'aurais pu vous dire ? Que je me sentais bien dans ses bras ?

- Ron…

- Mais il a fallu que je me comporte comme un mec stupide, j'ai laissé mon cœur sans mêler. J'ai joué avec le feu, et je me suis brulé les ailes. Pour lui, tout était tellement claire, il me détestait, il ne m'a jamais aimé. C'est moi le problème dans l'histoire ça a toujours été moi. Pourtant Merlin sait que j'ai essayé de l'oublier, de faire abstraction de mes mains moites, de mes yeux brillant de bonheur et de l'accélération de mon rythme cardiaque. Mais rien n'y a fait, même pas la distance. Il a fallu que je recroise ses putains d'yeux, pour me noyer à nouveau.

- Tu es parti à cause de lui ?

- Comprenez une seule chose, je suis parti pour George parce qu'il avait besoin de moi et que jamais je l'aurais laissé seul. Pour lui simplement pour lui. Mais j'ai espéré en même temps que ça puisse m'aider à passer à autre chose.

- Vous devriez peut-être parler.

- Non, je ne peux pas !

- Prend sur toi un peu Ron, tu ne vas pas rester malheureux toute ta vie. S'il te rembarre, eh bien voilà ça sera comme ça, mais au moins tu pourras avancer. Là tu t'enfonces, tu te fais du mal Ron. Ce n'est pas ça la vie.

- Vous ne comprenez pas putain. Si je lui parle, je ne pourrais pas me retenir de l'aimer à nouveau, et je n'ai pas le droit !

- Comment ça… ? Non, Ron ne me dit pas que…

_**Trois ans, un moi et quatre jours plus tôt.**_

_La froideur de la pièce rend Ron encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'est. Assis là dans ce bureau inconnu, il regarde chaque détail, chaque objet qui pourrait le mettre sur la piste de la personne qui l'a demandé. _

_Poudlard se termine demain. Il prendra le train qui l'emmènera dans une autre vie. Tirer un trait sur le passé et avancer. Malheureusement il se pose des questions, trop de questions. Parce que Ron a le cœur qui bat plus vite face à son sourire, et il ne sait pas s'il doit le lui dire, lui crier ou tout simplement s'effacer._

_Une porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître une silhouette sombre, grande, âgée et noire. _

_- Monsieur Weasley._

_- Bon…Bonjour, ._

_- Alors les études ?_

_- J'ai eu mon diplôme._

_- Heureusement, sinon je n'aurais plus aucun espoir pour vous. Mais je parle d'après…_

_- Hum, eh bien je ne me suis pas encore décidé. Je pense que je vais m'occuper de George._

_- Bien sur l'unique jumeau restant, suis-je bête, vous ne pouvez faire que ça, travailler dans un magasin sans avenir à vendre des choses stupides aux gamins aussi stupides que vous._

_- Excusez-moi mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Vos remarques désobligeantes vous pouvez vous les garder, ça ne me fait plus rien. Mais ne vous en prenez pas à mon frère ni au reste de ma famille._

_- Pourtant vous vous touchez bien mon fils !_

_- Pa…pardon ?_

_- Weasley écoutez-moi bien ! Je vous l'interdis, c'est bien clair ? Je vous interdis de touchez mon fils avec vos sales mains de roux et de pauvres. C'est la seule descendance que j'ai, et je ne le laisserais pas s'éprendre d'un misérable, et gâchez sa vie compris ?_

_- Je pense que Blaise est assez grand pour décider de ce qu'il doit faire, et de qui il doit fréquenter. _

_- Êtes-vous en train de rêver ? Vous croyez réellement qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ? Mon fils est beau, intelligent et riche. Jamais il ne se laisserait aller avec vous. Et comme un petit être aussi stupide que vous, vous êtes tombé amoureux de lui. Mais lui vous baise, il vous culbute, vous fait jouir mais jamais oh non jamais n'éprouvera ne serait ce qu'un brin de sentiment. Il se vide, il vous déteste Weasley, il vous hait._

_- Je…_

_- Ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Mais je pourrais vous détruire encore plus si vous le touchez à nouveau. Je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que George se jette dans le gouffre. Ou il y a votre petite rousse aussi, si jolie, si frêle, si jeune… Je pourrais également faire en sorte d'envoyer Blaise très loin pour l'écarter de vous. C'est mon fils, je préfère le détruire plutôt que vous puissez le contaminez d'avantage !_

_- Si vous touchez à l'un d'entre eux, je vous…_

_- Tututut… Je ne leur ferais rien, à condition que vous me juriez de laisser mon fils tranquille._

_- Je vous le jure._

_- Non…Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Vincent veux-tu bien approcher s'il te plait ? Voilà, merci. Serment inviolable vous connaissez sans doute ?_

_C'est ainsi que Zabini père a agrippé la main de Ron, et que Vincent à prononcer le sort du serment, faisant jurer à Ron « de quitter dans les vingt quatre heures suivante Blaise, de ne plus jamais le toucher intimement et amoureusement, ne pas essayer de le séduire, l'oublier, et ne jamais parler de cette entrevue avec le principal concerné » Et Ron avait accepté, laissant le ruban rouge s'enrouler autour de leur poignet respectif._

_Quittant la pièce il s'était mis à courir jusqu'à la salle sur demande, pour s'y écrouler, pour laisser ses larmes envahir ses joues. Pleurer, hurler, souffrir, il n'avait fait que ça toute la nuit durant, et le lendemain il le faisait._

_« C'est terminé. » Il le lui avait dit. Et quelques semaines plus tard, il quittait l'Angleterre. _

_Finalement on avait choisi pour lui, il devait s'effacer._

Ron leur a tout raconté, dans les moindres détails, avant de les congédier parce que le lendemain il prenait de bonne heure son service à l'hôpital. Il n'avait surtout pas envie d'en parler. La journée avait été longue et dure, il voulait juste se coucher, fermer les yeux se réfugier dans son monde où son cœur se sent d'un coup plus léger, où son sourire rayonnent, où ses yeux ne mentent pas, où Blaise l'attend.

A l'aube il se lève, son corps encore engourdi par le sommeil. Préparation rapide avant de descendre en bas, et comme il s'y attendait, George lit déjà son journal.

Un café, rien de tel pour ouvrir réellement les yeux, et prendre du courage de bon matin.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui.

- George…Pour hier soir, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça et…

- Ron, laisse tomber tu veux bien ? Ce n'est pas important.

- Je n'avais pas à m'énerver sur toi ! Mais j'étais tellement hors de moi !

- Je sais, et le sachant je n'aurais pas du venir te parler, je te connais. Et moi comme un con je te rentre dedans voulant tout savoir, et t'aider. Pour une fois que je peux le faire.

- Je vais bien. C'est juste…

- L'amour !

- Je ne l'aime pas !

- Tant que t'y crois, c'est bien pour toi.

- George…

- Ecoute Ron, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire…Tu es tellement borné !

- Je sais.

Ils se sourient, ressentant à nouveau la complicité qui les lie si bien désormais. Puis rapidement Ron attrape sa veste et sa sacoche, manquerait plus qu'il soit en retard pour son premier jour.

- Embrasse tout le monde pour moi.

- Tu passes au magasin après avoir finis ?

- J'essaierai, à ce soir.

Et Ron transplane en espérant que la journée continue comme elle a commencé.

_**Une année plus tôt.**_

_Ron totalement stressé et impatient, tourne en rond dans le salon de l'appartement de George et du sien. Ses doigts se tordent désagréablement, ses ongles se raccourcissent et ses cheveux sont tirés dans tous les sens. Son frère, devant lui, beaucoup plus calme, attend essayant de résister à l'envie de hurler sur son frère pour lui demander de se calmer. _

_- Il est quelle heure ? demande le plus jeune._

_- Ron, tu m'as posé la même question il y a de ça deux minutes. _

_- Ce n'est pas vrai, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou cette putain de chouette !_

_- N'insulte pas Griffonne, et par pitié assieds-toi. Elle va arriver, d'accord, ne panique pas !_

_- Je ne panique pas ! Je suis calme._

_- Mais bien sur…_

_Ron soupire un grand coup, son corps s'écroulant sur le canapé. Si la lettre est négative, il est foutu. Un petit toc porté à la fenêtre le fait sursauter. Le moment de vérité est arrivé. George se lève, ouvrant à la chouette pour qu'elle puisse voler jusqu'à son destinataire. Après deux trois caresses et une collation, elle lâche l'enveloppe et repart se poser sur son perchoir. _

_Les yeux bleus du roux restent fixés sur la lettre à son nom et prénom, tatoué de l'insigne de son école. Ses mains tremblantes finissent par déchirer le papier après un encouragement du plus grand. _

_- Alors ?_

_- Si je suis recalé, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Tu sais bien qu'il est impossible de redoubler !_

_- Ron, je suis sur que tu as tes partiels ! Lis !_

_Avec empressement il déplie le papier, parcourant rapidement les inscriptions du regard. Une larme glisse sur sa joue, alors qu'il relève la tête vers son frère._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas bon ?_

_- Efforts Exceptionnels, Efforts Exceptionnels et Optimal._

_- Et ? ça veut dire quoi ? Ron !!!_

_- Je passe en dernière année, c'est bon._

_S'en suit un cri strident de George, sautant dans les bras de son frère avant de faire péter la bouteille de vodka. Le roux se laisse tomber sur le sol, se mettant à fixer le plafond, un verre d'alcool fort à la main. _

_- Je suis fier de toi ! Et l'année prochaine on boira jusqu'à n'en peut plus qu'en tu auras ton diplôme !_

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de cette raison pour le faire._

_- C'est vrai. Mais ça sera encore mieux ! Ah…Elle n'est pas belle la vie ? _

_- Si George, elle est merveilleuse. _

_Mais au fond Ron ne le pense pas. La vie serait belle s'il pouvait partager la nouvelle avec celui qu'il aime. La vie serait belle si pour le féliciter il lui faisait l'amour et lui disait je t'aime. _

_La vie serait belle, si tout n'était pas aussi compliqué. _

Assigné au rez de chaussée correspondant aux accidents matériels tels que les explosions de chaudrons, les courts-circuits de baguettes ou bien même les chutes de balais, pour sa première journée, Ron attend son nouveau patient.

C'est déjà la fin de l'après midi. La journée est passée relativement vite, peut-être parce qu'il aime vraiment ce qu'il fait aussi. Sa mère et Ginny sont passés le voir, toutes fières de le voir au travail. Ron Médicomage. Si quelqu'un leur avait dit, jamais elles ne l'auraient cru. Ronald n'a jamais aimé l'école après tout. Mais Ron est parti pendant trois ans, et il a changé.

Retraçant sa vie dans sa tête et réfléchissant aux erreurs qu'il a commises, le rendant malheureux, il entend à peine la porte s'ouvrir, signe qu'une nouvelle personne vient d'entrer. D'un geste mécanique il se lave les mains, renfilant des gants avant de se retourner vers son visiteur.

- Bonjour, Médicomage Weasley…Vous venez po…Zabini, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je venais vérifier les dire d'Harry, comme quoi apparemment tu fais si sérieux, si impressionnant et même sexy en blouse.

- T'as un souci quelque part ? Parce que sinon tu me fais perdre mon temps, et dans ce cas tu peux te casser.

- Pourquoi tant de haine Weasley ?

- J'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent, si tu veux bien te donner la peine de partir.

Mais Blaise ne bouge pas, s'installant même plus confortablement sur le matelas pour consultation. Ses doigts fins glissent le long de sa chemise qu'il commence à dégrafer.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? s'étrangle Ron.

- J'ai envie de te baiser !

- Casse-toi, avant que je n'appelle la sécurité.

- Je veux enfoncer ma queue au fond de toi, comme avant…Tu sais, je n'ai pas perdu la main… Je suis sur que tu en as envie !

- Zabini putain…

Mais l'appelé ne dit rien, se levant pour s'approcher du corps tremblant de Ron totalement déstabilisé et perdu. Il ne doit pas le laisser approcher.

- N'approche pas…

- Je te fais peur Weasley ?

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Je t'avais dis que je finirais par t'enfiler une dernière fois.

- T'as quel âge Zabini ? T'es encore à ta période Poudlard ? Sérieusement, ça me fait presque pitié de voir que tu n'as pas grandi, que tu ne sois pas passé à autre chose. J'espère au moins que tu as fais quelque chose de ta vie. Regarde-toi Blaise, à quoi joues-tu ? J'ai un métier, j'ai une vie maintenant… C'est fini pour moi le temps où on baisait comme des sauvages…juste pour le fun.

- Bien Weasley, comme tu veux. Je voulais juste te dire, que je suis là... si jamais tu as envie.

Ron le laisse partir sans le retenir. S'écroulant au sol, il laisse les larmes envahir ses joues, s'autorisant à trembler et à gémir de douleur et d'envie.

- Non Blaise… Tu n'es pas là et tu ne l'as jamais été… en tout cas pas pour les bonnes raisons.

_**Neuf mois et trois jours plus tôt.**_

_Ron sort de sa chambre, les yeux encore à moitié fermés par le sommeil. Il a mal dormis, Blaise l'a encore hanté toute la nuit, il l'appelait, lui demandait de l'aide, de ne pas l'abandonner mais lui ne pouvait pas bouger clouer au sol par la peur et la douleur. Ses poings se serrent alors qu'il chasse de sa mémoire les larmes de son ancien amant. Ses pas le mènent rapidement à la cuisine et à son frère déjà levé, le nez dans ses papiers. _

_- Hey…Bien dormis ? demande George._

_- Bien et toi ?_

_- Comme un loir… Hormis le fait que vous n'avez pas été spécialement discret._

_- Pardon ? _

_- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu ? Je sais toujours quand tu ramènes quelqu'un à l'appartement. T'as beau essayé de faire le moins de bruit possible, t'es aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de potions._

_- Hum…okey._

_- Rougit pas Ron, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps, ça ne me dérange pas. Par contre les fois suivantes, laisse-le dont dormir ici le pauvre au lieu de le renvoyer en pleine nuit, je ne vais pas le bouffer. Tu me le présentes quand d'ailleurs ? _

_- C'est-à-dire que…_

_- Il est timide ? _

_- Ce n'est jamais le même !_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu m'as très bien compris… Et pas la peine de me faire la morale, après tout je fais ce que je veux de mon corps. Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de me dire ?_

_George ne répond rien, à quoi bon. Ron va mal et ça fait déjà quelque temps qu'il le sait. Mais il est borné, cache très bien les choses et ne veux pas en parler. Il sera là quand il aura besoin. Ron quand à lui soupire, s'enfuyant dans sa chambre, prendre une douche, il en a bien besoin. Laissez quelqu'un d'autre le toucher, baiser un inconnu est épuisant et douloureux. _

_Même si cette période était dure, il aimerait revenir en arrière et retrouver ses bras pour quelques secondes, juste pour sourire à nouveau et sentir son cœur plus léger. _

Quelques jours sont passés depuis la dernière rencontre entre Blaise et Ron. Le dernier s'est désormais installé chez Harry, avec qui il a retrouvé la complicité des premiers jours, de leur amitié. Son métier lui plait plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Tout ce passe plutôt bien, hormis le fait qu'il sait très bien qu'il va devoir continuer de côtoyer l'homme qu'il aime sans pouvoir l'approcher, par le couple Draco, Harry et par celui de Théo et Hermione. Et ça dès ce soir.

- Ça ne te dérange pas pour ce soir ?

- C'est bon Harry…compris ?

- D'accord.

Ron souris maladroitement, avant de replonger dans un de ses bouquins d'anatomie qu'il fait semblant de lire. Harry finit de se préparer, la tête devant le miroir, hésitant sur telle ou telle chemise. Sans prévenir une chevelure brune débarque dans le salon. Hermione, en avance comme toujours.

- Nous ne sommes pas prêts !

- Rectification Harry…Tu es le seul à ne pas être prêt comme d'habitude ! rigole le Roux.

- Désolé je ne pouvais pas attendre, il fallait que je vous parle. Enfin que je te parle Ron. Je le savais, j'étais sur de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'avancer sans réellement me renseigner et confirmer mes dires.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'éclaircir parce que je ne te comprends pas du tout là !

- Le serment inviolable, ne se brise que par la mort !

- Je le sais ça, je ne suis pas stupide !

- Non tu ne comprends pas, le père de Blaise est mort.

- Je suis également au courant et je…

Tel un courant électrique parcourant son cerveau, toutes les informations se mettent en place d'un coup. Il a compris sa meilleure amie, il a tout compris.

- Putain…

- Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Le serment n'est plus valable des que l'une des deux personnes qu'il lie, meurt. Le père de Blaise est mort, alors le serment est annulé. Tu es comme libre maintenant Ron.

Mais pas le temps de se réjouir ou bien même de prendre peur que les trois autres garçons arrivent dans l'appartement. Théo retrouvant sa petite amie, Draco se ruant sur Harry, et Blaise plus beau que jamais. Le dernier le fixe avant de détourner les yeux vers l'extérieur.

- Alors Ron, ça fait quoi de travailler à Saint Mangouste ?

- Eh bien, c'est vraiment génial. J'adore ça. J'ai des collègues super sympas, les patients sont plus ou moins intéressants. Non mais c'est cool.

- J'imagine, on ne peut que s'épanouir quand on fait ce qu'on aime… sourie Théo.

- Et niveau amour ? ajoute Draco.

- Je…

- Ron, peux-tu aller chercher des verres, pendant que je sors la boisson, s'il te plait ? demande rapidement Harry.

- Oui. Merci…

Soulagé, le roux s'enfuit presque dans la cuisine. Qu'est ce que ce crétin de blondinet cherche ? Se renseigner pour que Blaise m'atteigne ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Non putain il ne veut pas de sexe, il veut son cœur. Juste ça, mais tellement dur à obtenir, tellement insaisissable.

Les yeux dans le vague, ses pensées fixées sur le passé, sur l'espoir et sur ses rêves, il sursaute à la sensation d'un corps se pressant contre le sien. Non, qu'il le laisse, mourir d'amour. Il ne supportera pas d'aimer simplement son corps, il ne supportera pas ce retour en arrière, cette interdiction qu'ils remettront en marche, ces insultes qui ne feront que le détruire. Il ne pourra lui cacher son amour plus longtemps, faire semblant de tout. Alors malgré la langue dans son cou et malgré la main déjà glissé dans son pantalon, il se retourne repoussant assez violement Blaise.

- Putain Weasley… tu joues à quoi ?

- Toi à quoi joues-tu ? Je t'ai dis non.

- T'en redemandais avant, et maintenant non ? Je te comprends plus… On transplane dans ta chambre et on se fait ça rapidement, sans prise de tête comme avant…

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

- Te faire quoi Weasley ?

- Ça…

Sans comprendre, la main de Blaise se fait porter sur le cœur de Ron, ressentant le rythme effréné auquel il bat. Les yeux du roux se ferment, cherchant le calme, cherchant le bonheur. Malheureusement l'amour et le désir sont plus fort que tout, alors il les rouvre rapidement, avant de violement attraper la nuque de Blaise et de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une larme glisse sur sa joue, et ils transplanent dans la chambre de Ron.

_**Cinq mois et onze jours plus tôt. **_

_George et Ron mangent tranquillement dans la cuisine, seul bruit de fond les couverts tapant doucement contre leur assiette. _

_- Ron…_

_- Hum ?_

_- Tes examens sont dans trois mois, tu auras surement ton diplôme, et moi tout va bien à la boutique, je pensais qu'on pourrait rentrer à la maison. Je me sens prêt… Tu en penses quoi ? _

_- Rentrer ? Je…_

_Il savait que ça viendrait un jour, mais il avait presque oublié cette option de retourner au pays. Il n'est pas prêt, il ne veut pas rentrer. Il est incapable de s'imaginer le retrouver. Ron l'aime tellement, qu'il sera incapable de faire face si il le relance. Parce que le pire, même si malgré tout il ne vit pas pleinement, il tient quand même au peu qui lui reste. Mais c'est tellement tentant aussi de rentrer et de retrouver ses yeux et son sourire, tellement beau et merveilleux. Que doit-il dire ?_

_Pas le temps de formuler une réponse que la cheminée crépite signe qu'un désir d'appel a été prononcé. La voix de son meilleur ami ne se fait pas tarder à entendre. _

_- Ron ?!_

_- Oui, Harry… Tu vas bien ? _

_- Très bien et vous ?_

_- On pète la forme, s'exclame George. _

_- Ça fait plaisir à entendre… _

_- Et à voir aussi, tu n'imagines même pas, murmure Ron…_

_- Je suis avec tout le monde._

_- C'est-à-dire ? _

_- Hermione, Draco, Théo et Blaise._

_- Oh… dit leur bonjour. _

_- On fête la mise en ménage de Théo et Hermione._

_- Ah, alors ça y est…_

_- Oui, tu connais l'autorité de notre Hermi', alors je te laisse imaginer comme c'est drôle à voir._

_- Pauvre Théo !_

- …_Tu nous manques Ron._

_Un blanc se fait dans la pièce. Ron se retourne vers son frère qui le fixe attendant surement une réponse. Soupirant, il se retourne à nouveau vers la cheminée, des larmes débordant de ses yeux. _

_- Nous rentrons dans cinq mois, Harry…_

_- QUOI ? mais c'est génial, merveilleux. Ah je suis si content. Tu comptais me le dire quand ? ça va surement être le lapse de temps le plus long de ma vie…_

_Harry continue de parler, annonçant la nouvelle aux autres. Ron lui se fait encercler par les bras de son frère qui lui murmure un merci, sans se rendre compte qu'il vient de lui imposer le choix de sa vie. _

Quinze minutes plus tard dans la chambre du Roux, Ron encore torse nu, reboutonne son pantalon alors que Blaise renfile déjà sa chemise. Ça a été brutal, violent, désireux, expressif et tant attendu. Blaise a défait son jean et celui de son vis-à-vis avant de s'enfoncer en lui. Ron n'a pu que s'accrocher à ses épaules, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ron n'a pu que gémir que profiter, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il le voulait à nouveau en lui. Putain qu'est ce qu'il peut l'aimer. Ce fut merveilleux, oui, mais ça l'a totalement anéanti, parce qu'il vient de se rendre compte qu'il est totalement dépendant de lui, et que jamais rien ne sera réciproque.

Alors encore une fois, Ron pleure comme un enfant, mais tout reste silencieux, seul son dos tremble à l'assaut des sanglots de plus en plus violents. Et Blaise totalement ignorant vient se coller à son corps.

- Merci Wealsey, j'avais vraiment une sensation d'inachevé…

Un gémissement plaintif, et douloureux se fait entendre. Blaise recule, d'un pas, totalement déstabilisé.

- Weasley… appelle-t-il.

- Pourquoi ton père est-il mort putain ? Allez, laisse-moi tranquille !

- Pardon ? Qu'est ce que mon père a affaire avec ce coït ?

-T'as pas compris ? Barre-toi !

Le noir sursaute avant de quitter la pièce en claquant violement la porte. Ses pas le portent au rez de chaussée où tous les regards se portent sur lui. Ils savent très bien ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais ils ne feront aucun commentaire.

- Weasley ne redescendra pas !

- Je vais le voir…

- Non Harry, tu devrais attendre un peu il ne doit pas être en état, murmure Hermione.

- Ça va… Je ne lui en ai pas mis partout, on a un minimum de décence quand même !

- Tu comprends rien Blaise, t'as jamais rien compris d'ailleurs.

- C'est quoi votre problème les Gryffons en ce moment ?

- Blaise ferme là, ajoute Draco.

- Entre un qui se met à pleurer et les autres qui me prennent la tête après avoir baisé, c'est top l'ambiance.

- Ça fait trois ans que j'attends que tu le retrouves et que tu nous foutes la paix avec ta mauvaise humeur, avec tes remarques, avec tes reproches, mais maintenant que c'est fait, c'est carrément pire qu'avant. Tu commences à nous les faire Blaise, va falloir te calmer et si tu n'es pas capable de passer à autre chose, j'en parle à Ron et vous réglez ça entre vous, parce que personnellement je n'en peux plus ! s'énerve le blond.

- Rappelle toi que tu m'as promis de ne pas en parler, alors si tu tiens à ta vie t'as intérêt de fermer ta gueule !

- C'est une manie dans la famille de prononcer des serments inviolables, ou faire promettre des trucs stupides ! Après le père voilà que le fils si met !

- Pardon ? s'exclame-le concerner.

- Tu sais Blaise, je crois qu'il n'y a que vous qui ne vous rendez pas compte de ce lien entre vous deux ! C'est tellement puissant, tellement flagrant, mais vous êtes tellement borné ! Poudlard s'est terminé, ton père est mort… Il est temps de passer à autre chose, d'avancer…ensemble. Et puis tu sais, je te l'ai peut-être juré, et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses, mais Harry, Théo et Hermione, non. Ils peuvent très bien lui en parler !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

- Parfois je me demande comment il peut-être aussi amoureux de toi !

Un silence pesant se fait dans la pièce. Harry a lâché le morceau, et il aurait peut-être du fermer sa gueule. Les yeux de Blaise passent sur chacun des visages présents dans la pièce, cherchant un brin de moquerie, mais rien. Il se sent d'un coup totalement perdu.

- Arrête… Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?...

- Merde Blaise tu t'es tellement renfermé sur toi-même pour te protéger des autres, de tous les sentiments que tu pouvais ressentir, de la guerre et de ton père, que tu n'as rien vu, que tu n'as rien compris.

- Ton père, avant que nous quittions Poudlard, a réussi à rencontrer Ron sans qu'aucun de nous ne soit au courant.

- Quoi ?

- Il était au courant qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux. S'il ne te laissait pas tranquille, il s'en prenait à George, à Ginny ou même à toi. Alors il lui a fait promettre par un serment inviolable, de ne plus te toucher, de ne plus t'approcher.

- Putain…C'est une blague ?!

- Et toi comme un mec borné et trop fier de ta personne tu lui as laissé croire que tu ne l'aimais pas, que c'était que du cul. T'es un con Blaise. Il s'est barré pour te protéger pour protéger sa famille. Il était dingue de toi, mais il ne t'a rien dis !

- Ah parce que je suis le seul fautif alors ? Lui aussi il m'en a envoyé pas mal dans la gueule, je ne lui ai rien dis, j'ai tout caché aussi et il n'a rien fait, il ne m'a rien montré. Et puis putain si vous tous étiez au courant pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ?

- Hermione et moi, venons d'être au courant il y a quelques jours, mais on avait toujours soumis l'hypothèse qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous…

- Et puis en ce qui concerne Théo et moi, je suis désolé ça n'aurait servi à rien de t'en parler, de toute façon Ron ne pouvait pas t'approcher ou autre chose… ça aurait été vous faire souffrir pour rien ! Faut dire que tu nous as jamais parlé de lui en plus, à force on commençait à douter…

- Vous me mentez, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il ne m'aime pas, ses yeux me le montrent, ses gestes. Il me hait…

- Sache que George nous le disait parfois, il nous contactait pendant que Ron n'était pas à l'appart et il nous le disait qu'il allait mal, qu'il avait beau faire semblant que ça se voyait, qu'il sombrait doucement. Et puis il a finit par nous l'avouer après votre dispute le soir de son arrivée.

- C'est impossible…

Blaise se lève maladroitement, ses mains se mettant à trembler. Ce ne peut pas être possible. Ron ne l'aime pas. Il se l'est tellement répété qu'il a finit par le croire. Malgré tout il s'avance rapidement vers l'escalier le montant quatre à quatre pour retrouver la chambre de Ron. Ouverture d'une porte silencieuse, avant que Blaise ne rentre dans la pièce plongée à présent dans le noir.

_**Deux mois et treize jours plus tôt. **_

_Ron est allongé sur son lit, une feuille de papier blanc devant ses yeux, qu'il lit et relit. Alors ça y est tout est terminé ? C'est réellement vrai ? Son soulagement et ses mains tremblantes lui prouvent que oui. Trois ans se sont écoulés et à une vitesse qu'il avait à peine considéré. _

_La noirceur de la pièce est troublée par un rayon de lumière qui vient éclairer son visage, après l'ouverture de la porte. George est rentré. _

_- Ron ça va ? _

_- Très bien et toi ? _

_- Oui..Oui… Pourquoi tu es dans le noir ? _

_- Je ne sais pas, je réfléchis à ces trois années passées, ou alors j'étais peut-être trop choqué de la nouvelle pour allumer la lumière._

_- Quelle nouvelle ? Tu as reçu tes résultats ? Déjà ? _

_- Hum…_

_- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt ? ça dit quoi ? _

_- Tu as devant toi, le nouveau médicomage Weasley._

_- Ah par Merlin Ron c'est génial ! Je savais que tu en étais capable. Papa, maman vont être si fiers !_

_- Tu crois ? _

_- Oh, c'est même sur. _

_Ron sourit, ses yeux fixant à présent ceux de son frère qui vient de s'allonger à ses côtés._

_- Tu sais je suis désolé, de t'avoir comme obligé à venir avec moi pendant ces trois ans…_

_- Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés George, c'est normal. Et je ne regrette pas, ça m'a fait du bien de partir. _

_- Vrai ? _

_- Vrai. _

_- Je suis content qu'on rentre. Retrouver tout le monde…_

_- Oui, retrouver tout le monde. _

_- Tu es heureux de rentrer hein ? _

_- Je suis heureux de rentrer George. _

_- Je te crois alors. _

_Et Ron perd son sourire, parce qu'il sait que George ne le croit pas, il a comprit qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment rentrer, pas vraiment retrouver tout le monde. _

_- Pourquoi on reste dans le noir maintenant ? _

_- Parce que c'est comme le néant George, on entend rien on ne voit rien, c'est si apaisant. Tu ne penses à rien, tu oublies tout. Tu entends simplement ton cœur battre, la seule chose qui te maintient en vie, et qui te tue en même temps. _

_- C'est glauque. _

_- Non, c'est fascinant. _

_George ne dit plus rien. Il se contente de se relever et de rallumer la lumière. Après tout, maintenant faut fêter ça. Boire jusqu'à n'en peut plus, parce que Ron a réussi à devenir réellement quelqu'un, et parce que derrière un cœur brisé il y a forcément quelque chose a exploité._

_Le plus jeune ne tarde pas à le suivre, parce qu'il est temps de faire semblant de vivre. _

Un lumos est murmuré, permettant à Blaise de progresser dans la pièce et de découvrir le corps presque endormi de son amant. Ron ne dort pas, il fait juste semblant, il veut juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il sait qui est entré, et il a même entendu toute la conversation qui s'est tenu quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il ne veut pas en parler. A quoi bon se faire rire au nez ?

- Weasley, le coup du je fais semblant de dormir je connais, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

- Mais casse-toi putain. T'en as pas eu assez ? Encore un putain de sentiment d'inachevé ?

- Tu n'en avais réellement pas envie ? Enfin je veux dire… Tu m'as embrassé, je pensais que…

- Rassure-toi je n'irais pas porter plainte pour viole, ce n'en était pas un.

- J'aurais dû te préparer… je suis désolé.

- Tu joues à quoi Zabini ? On a baisé plus durement que ça certaines fois, alors vient pas me faire genre tu culpabilises. Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Les autres m'ont dis pour mon père… Je n'étais pas au courant tu sais ?

- Et alors ?

- Je l'aurais su, je l'aurais empêché de faire un truc aussi stupide. Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi tu étais parti comme ça.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont raconté, mais si je suis parti c'est que j'en avais envie, rien ne me retenais ici, surtout pas toi. Si j'ai accepté ce serment, c'est qu'au moins j'étais sur d'être débarrassé de toi. Ne va pas t'imaginer que je ressens le moindre truc pour ta petite personne compris ?

- Arrête de faire semblant Ron, ce n'est plus la peine…

- Rentre dans ta petite tête que je te hais Zabini okey ?

- Fait pas ça Weasley, rend pas les choses plus compliqué qu'elles ne le sont. S'il te plait, ne fait pas ça.

- Casse-toi…

- J'ai attendu trois ans Weasley… alors s'il te plait arrête !

- Tu veux me baiser à nouveau ? Eh bien vas-y, défait ton jean et le mien et fait-le !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Regarde, tu bandes déjà !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, hurle le métis ! Je te veux, toi et ton putain de cœur !

- Mon cœur, te fous pas de ma gueule !

Blaise finit par se lever. Il n'est pas le seul borné dans cette pièce. Ron veut continuer à les détruire, à se détruire, eh bien qu'il continue mais tout seul !

- Vas-y barre toi…

- J'ai besoin de toi Ron !

- Je te hais Zabini… parce que mon cœur tu l'as déjà depuis quatre ans.

Blaise se fige, parce que son cœur à lui vient de s'arrêter de battre avant d'exploser, parce que son sang pulse à son cerveau, parce que ses mains tremblent à nouveau, parce qu'il se sent d'un coup tellement bien, tellement léger, tellement amoureux. Alors il se retourne rapidement attrapant la taille de Ron et plaquant ses lèvres sur la peau pâle de son cou. Ses doigts glissent dans ses cheveux, alors que doucement il s'approche de cette bouche si tentatrice.

- Ne me fait pas ça Zabini, s'il te plait arrête.

- Si j'avais su pour mon père, je l'aurais tué de mes mains. J'ai été stupide de me protéger, de faire semblant… mais je pensais tellement que tu me détestais… Merde Weasley, je suis désolé… mais mon cœur t'appartient depuis tellement de mois, d'années.

- Non…

- J'ai besoin de toi…

- Tu me détestes Zabini…

- Je ne déteste pas, jamais !

Ses lèvres viennent combler le vide. Un vide de trois ans, interminable et invivable.

- Ne te moque pas de moi Blaise.

- Ne me laisse pas Ron !

Alors ce dernier finit par enfouir sa tête dans le cou du noir. Odeur enivrante, cœur qui s'accélère, respiration irrégulière. Bonheur et amour. Ses mains viennent se crisper dans le dos de Blaise. Oui Ron, il est réellement là, c'est une putain de réalité. Alors le t-shirt s'imprègne de gouttes salées, des lèvres viennent se plaquer sur une peau qu'il a tant désiré recouvrir de cette façon, de cet amour.

Finalement Ron aura réussi, fermer ses yeux et sentir deux bras noirs entourer sa taille, une bouche contre sa peau, et trois mots, sept lettres murmurées à l'oreille. Alors Ron sourit franchement, la première fois depuis des mois, et il plonge ses yeux brillant dans ceux de son vis-à-vis avant de lui dire qu'il l'aime, lui aussi, plus que de raison et qu'un jour ça finira par le tuer.

- Je te sauverais…

- C'est moi le Médicomage dans l'histoire.

- Et alors ?

- Eh bien, ferme là Zabini et embrasse-moi, il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras me sauver.

Et Blaise rigole avant de répondre à la demande.

Si ça va durer ? Ils ne le savent pas, mais ils feront tout pour, parce que là le bonheur qui circule dans leurs veines, ils en sont dingues et totalement dépendant, et rien, non rien n'est comparable à cette petite perfection qui les lie.

* * *

**Voilà de retour avec un** _BZ/RW, _**couple que j'aime beaucoup mais sur lequel on écrit très peu. **

**Une adepte de ce couple (Drarry666) m'avait fait la remarque que puisque j'aimais, pourquoi n'écrivais-je pas ? Je lui aurais bien répondu que lire un OS n'est absolument pas pareil que d'en écrire, le plaisir est différent. **

**Mais pourquoi pas essayer ? **

**Alors voilà ce que ça donne. J'ai aimé l'écrire mais si ça rend bien, à vous de me le dire. **

**So, reviews ?**


End file.
